


Ascension

by Kuroosama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Death, Romance, Spiritual, based on the spiritism gospel, but they are in the afterlife, spiritual world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: Darkness is everywhere. It does not discriminate, it does not willingly go away. Darkness simply surrounds everyone even loved ones, and Kagami needed to rescue the one who was lost along the way.In an endless abyss there will always be light, and when you see it you better hurry up and catch it. That's what Aomine did after all this time.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fanfic was taken from the spiritism philosophy/gospel.  
> It is an old fanfic that was lost somewhere on my Tumblr and I thought I posted it here but apparently I didn't ???  
> I hope you all enjoy this.  
> [not beta-read sorry]
> 
> Warning: Characters death. Angst. Afterlife.  
> I chose this fanfic to be rated T because of the "death" theme.  
> Happy ending!

**Ascension**

Light appeared in the darkness and soon darkness became insignificant before the beauty and immensity of the bright light surrounding a tall and masculine figure. He walked calmly through the uncertain route that many others once also stepped into it. He had a goal. The time to seek the one whom he had once shared many memories with, good and bad. The one person whom he had loved immensely but had never gotten to experience that feeling truly and at its fullest. The time had finally come.

While one had risen, elevated one’s spiritual growth and overcoming obstacles, the other fell into the abyss of darkness in selfishness and arrogance. He had not understood the laws and he seemed not to have thoroughly regretted his sins and questionable choices in life.

Decades had passed since the last time they had seen each other and only now, that enlightened Being had permission to rescue the other spirit to whom he harbored such friendliness and deep feelings towards. After many prayers from friends, family, and even some prayers from himself, it managed to reach higher spirits who granted the fallen another chance of redemption. Another chance to ascend.

The bright light was blinding the other spirits in the darkness, scaring them away. However, it did not seem to do any harm to the one that it was involving. He had walked a lot, searching and searching, but everything in that place was so complex and agonizing. Sometimes he felt like helping not only one but dozens of fallen ones. Nevertheless, he knew his mission and he needed to hurry up.

After much searching, he finally found the one he wanted. A smile of relief adorned his lips and a gleam of joy swept into his reddish irises. The desire to call, and yell, the other’s name was caught in his throat. Instead, he calmly approached the man lying on the ground. He was covered in mud, his bluish hair was long enough to reach his nape, and a thick beard was visible. The man's dark skin seemed to be even darker than it used to be. The piercing dark-blue eyes that once had the brightness of life and passion printed on them were dim and opaque; it could only be seen in them an abyss of darkness.

The spirit of light approached. And its light blinded the other to the point of closing his eyes tightly, putting one arm in front of his face to block the sudden brightness. The spirit of light stopped and tried to concentrate to reduce the intensity of the shiny light that surrounded him. As he did so, the one who was lying withdrew his arm from his eyes, staring the Being ahead.

At first the blue haired man’s expression was disgusted, it had taken some time for his eyes to adjust to what was around him, and when he could focus his vision, his eyes immediately widened. His mouth opened slightly in shock, his breath caught in his lungs and his heartbeat had accelerated. He wanted to speak, but his vocal cords were sore, raspy and it hurt. He could not pronounce a single syllable. Memories flooded his mind as the fallen remembered the times he had cried in anger because of his situation. He remembered his screams and the cries for help. He remembered the only name he was always calling; the only name that mattered to him: Kagami. Taiga. The only name he could find comfort in to help to calm down his urge to sink further into the abyss he was already in and to stop the tears from coming out due to frustration and agony.

Kagami Taiga was the dumbest name he ever heard, and the best person he ever met. It was the name of his best friend, his partner, the person whom he had truly fallen in love with, but never, in anyway, had said aloud such feelings. For that man, lying on the muddy ground, loving was something trivial, his belief in love in his past lives was zero. Loving had never been a priority. However, Kagami had lit those feelings in his heart. Something he had never felt before. As a consequence, he fled out of fear, like a coward, and never experienced true happiness.

In this moment of despair and hopelessness, shouting the name of the man he admittedly loved countless times, he was finally looking up. The tall figure with masculine features, short red hair and reddish eyes stared at him with a comforting smile. The man on the ground gasped as he took in the figure standing tall, those passionate eyes were just as he remembered from so many years ago. The redhead’s expressions were easy to read, satisfaction irradiated from his features, it looked as if he had won the biggest challenge of his life. There, before him, holding out his hand was Kagami Taiga.

When a shred of courage took over him, he promptly grabbed that hand and was immediately pulled and supported by the other. The warmth of their bodies touching each other was comforting. An explosion of emotions took over both of them and tears started to roll over their faces. However, a joyful smile was drawn on their lips. Their fingers were intertwined and a peaceful feeling filled every inch of the blue haired man's chest,taking away any despair that was still confined inside of him.

“Let’s go, Daiki”, Kagami whispered next to Daiki's ear, who simply nodded in agreement. The next second, they both disappeared and darkness engulfed again the space left behind.


End file.
